what the
by Munkustrap lover
Summary: ok in this story danny and jazz are not brother and sister. they are two people who go to the same school. before this story took place they had dated for a week. when they broke up they still liked each other by they needed to get their thoughts stright.


What the hell? Why would you tell me that? You apparently don't know me that well. And you said you liked me. Then why would you tell me that you were just playing a game with me. You need to get you thoughts straight; because everything I do I give my heart and soul. And you said that you never wanted to hurt me. Well you're hurting me now. So you need to figure out what you want. Until then I don't want to talk to you.

Some who thought they could trust you,

Hoodlum

This is the letter that Jazz wrote to Danny. As she was typing it she started to cry. She had just spent the past two nights putting her self out there for Danny. She was flirting with him. And he was flirt with her. Then when he was hugging her from behind he whispered in her ear "this game is fun." She thought he was talking about the game he was just playing. Then she started talking about it then he corrected her and said "no I meant the game I was playing with you." At first she did not under stand. And she felt like an idiot because she thought he was talking about something else. Then she went to hang out with her friend Sam. She started to think about what Danny had said. Then she realized what he meant. Her face grew so white that Sam thought Jazz had just seen a ghost. So she sat her down and asked her what was wrong and Jazz said "I just realized what someone meant". Sam did not under stand what she meant by that and she did not have time to think about it because just then Jazz got up and left. She did not fallow her because she recognized that look in her friend's eyes and she knew that her friend need time by hers self just to think and get her thought straight. So she would talk to later and she if she was ok. Although she should keep and eye on her because she had problems with letting her emotions out and when they came out they come out they come out all at once. But she had a felling that she was going to be ok. So she whet back to talking to her other friend.

Out side of the building of were she was hanging Jazz was about to have a mental break down. She had been warned that he might do something like that to her but she just ignored him when she was told that. But now she believed him. She was so upset she needed to let her feelings out but she did not in what way to let them out. One look at Danny and she would forget that she was mad at him. So she would not be able to yell at him. If she cried she would fell even worse about the whole thing. She needed to figure it out before she did something that she would regret. She needed some needed some one to talk to. Just then she blacked out the last thing she saw was Danny.

When she woke up Danny was holding her and Jazz looked so worried about her best friend. Then Sam said "why does every body look so worried?" Sam just started at her. Then Danny said "because my little pet you were knocked out for over half an hour." It was just then that Jazz realized that Danny was holding her in his arms so tight, as if to protect her. Sam stood up. "What the hell Danny." Danny stood up. "What do you mean what the hell?" Danny looked so clueless. "I mean why the fucking hell would you fucking play me? What am I you source of entertainment?" that's when tears started to roll down her face. Danny took a step towards her. "No don't try to comfort me I not like that I do go to people who hurt me." She just started to curse. Danny walked forward. Jazz got pissed and started to wing. He knew she would not be able to really hurt him so he kept walking towards her finally when he was right in front of her he put his arms around her and said "its ok I got you now. Just let it all out." No madder how much she fought him he did not let go. After awhile she forgot why she was mad and was just sobbing finally after awhile she passed out again. She just collapsed there in Danny's arms. Danny laid her down in the grass and brushed the hair out of her faced. Sam just started at Danny. "What the hell was that all about?" Sam said very carious. "I don't know I might have been a result of when she first fell over. She might have hit her head. Because you know I would never hurt her. Right?" Danny said very serious. "Yeah I know you would never hurt her but I just want to make sure that you would never do that." Sam said so naively. "No I would never.... Ever do that to her." He said sounding so hurt. Then he went and sat down by Jazz, just waiting for her to wake up again.

Nothing else big happened to Jazz that night she went hoe and got on myspace and put as her status "what the hell" and her mood "bitchy" she when to bed but could not fall asleep at all because se was thing about what had happened that night between her and Danny that night and how one look at him and she would not be mad at him at all. She had no clue what she would do the next time that she saw him. She did not have to worry about until Monday morning. She had two classes with him but between every class she saw him. She was almost terrified about what would happen but she told her self that if she worried about it to much that she would make herself sick so she closed her eyes and started to think about her best friend and her boyfriend and how cute they were together. Soon enough it was morning and she thought it would be much easier for her to think about something else. But she would soon if out it is not that easy to get Danny out of her head.

The next day when Jazz got on myspace she had a message. She thought it would be from her other friend. But she was in for a big shock. When she got to her in box the massage was from Danny. For a minute Jazz just stared at the screen. She was surprised the he had the guts to talk to her. The message said "I had a great time at our hang out last night. How about you?" Jazz replied "I had a great time too." This was not a lie Jazz did have a great time the previous night. There was only the one point in time in which she did not have fun. Jazz did not want to talk to Danny any more so she got offline. Jazz's dad was not home so did not have to worry about getting in trouble for being on the internet. To her parents she did not have an e-mail account. So she would be able to get online at any point in time of the day that she wanted. But she doted that she would want to. So for awhile Jazz watched TV and was very board because her one friend was suppose to come up to her house to day but she did not think that, that would happen because her friend was going to hanging out with her boyfriend that day. So Jazz was going to be very board for a couple of hours.

Later that day Jazz got so board that so got on the internet and of course she got on myspace. She had a few messages. A couple from her friend Sam and one from Danny it said "where's your brother I want to talk to him because I was suppose to come up to your house today and I want to talk to your brother about it." Jazz was shocked. He would be come up to her house. She replied "he's not home right now but he will be home later." While she was waiting for him to reply to her letter she changed her status and now it said "one look at you and I forget why I'm mad." He finally replied and it said "well I would come up now, but I' not just going to come up just for you." Jazz laughed at this. Then she put down "awe why not? It would be fun." After she sent that message she waited a couple minutes for him to reply but he didn't so she got offline. Later that day she went over to her friend's house. She knew she would want to get on the internet but she knew she would not be able to get on, because her friend did not have internet access. Which she was very glad about that.

The next day when Jazz got home from her friend's house she as not able to get on the internet because her dad was home. Which she kinda wanted to get on to see what Danny said but at the same time she didn't. She was very nervous about what was going to happen the next day at school. She did not know how she was going to react when she saw him. Hell she didn't know how he was going to react when he saw her. She was making herself worry too much. She knew if she didn't clam her self own that she was going to make herself sick. So for the rest of the night she slept to get her mind off tomorrow. She was going to have to take it as it came. And her next day was not going to be very hard for her.


End file.
